Fun in the Snow
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Knockout just wants to spend a calm day. But Breakdown and Starscream have other plans in mind...


_**First things first:  
I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO HASBRO AND THE HUBNETWORK!**___

_This was a veeeeeery spontaneous idea.  
Normaly i wanted to write a SPN fic and not a TFP fic.  
But i have a similar scene in my SPN christmas fic too (spoilers XD) and then i was like "Hmm i haven't written anything from Transformers in such a long, long time" and this is what came out. Just some fluffy, funny stuff between Knockout, Starscream and Breakdown. I have written this within 20 minutes, so please don't expect much ;)._

_Please enjoy it :3._

_And i am so sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Remember: My first language isn't english_

**_Fun in the snow_******

It would have been such a wonderful day.

Megatron finally had given him a day off after a long, long time and he had thought to have his peace at least on this day.

But he had not reckoned with Starscream and Breakdown.

Knockout hated the pranks the two Decepticons played at his expense.

Day in and day out he had to expect a mean trick after another.

Only a day ago he woke up with pink paint on his grille, and he had jumped almost literally to the ceiling at the sight.

Breakdown and Starscream had only laughed at him and quickly sought their safety in flight.

But now everything should be different, because today he would certainly not spend his day on the Nemesis. No. Today, he would go out into the fresh air and drive a bit through the streets and maybe he found a street race somewhere, which he could join. He loved the kick he got during a race, even if Megatron doesn't like it at all. But he did not care.

He wanted to have fun and not constantly do the dirty work for others.

But when he opened the ground bridge and put one foot to the other side and when his foot stepped into something cold and wet his plans for spending a fun day sunk like the Titanic.

A shudder ran through his systems and he tried to jump back, but what would the Vehicon, who controlled the ground bridge, think about him if he would do such an embarrassing thing?

No, he would be strong and act as if nothing had happened.

When the ground bridge closed behind him he was amazed when he found himself in a world of white.

Snow.

At least that's what humans called this white stuff, which covered the whole ground and now clung to his leg.

It was wet, it was cold and it was filthy!

A growl left his lips as he looked at his leg, which was full of the white stuff, which, however, had mixed with dirt. No wonder he was standing in the clearing of a forest.

He would have liked to reverse and went back to the Nemesis, but he did not.

He would enjoy his day off now, no matter what the cost.

He tried to think positive and as far and wide, he was the only bot after all.

No Breakdown and no Starscream who would play nasty pranks on him.

A small grin appeared on his face.

Oh yes, this day he would enjoy without these two buggers.

And not even the dirty snow could spoil his good mood now.

Curious, he looked at the snow again, bent down and picked up a handful of the white stuff and looked at it from all sides. He could not understand why some humans found it so great. The stuff did nothing but trouble...even if it was nice to look at. In the light of the sun it glittered and made it look like little jewels.

Involuntarily a smile crept on Knockout's features.

Maybe snow wasn't as bad as he had thought...

At least he thought so until something cold hit the back of his neck.

He remained rooted to the spot, shuddered again as the cold and wet melting stuff ran down his back now.

Slowly, very slowly, he turned around, but he did not even get a chance to see his attacker as once again a snowball hit him right into his face and knocked him off his feet. The Medic now lay in the snow, cursed and growled like a wild animal, as he wiped the snow off his face.

Loud laughter sounded in his audio processors, and he would have recognized those voices of millions of others.

"Starscream! Breakdown!" he growled as he could finally see the two laughing Decepticons, standing not far away from him.

The two grinned at him and held two more snowballs in their hands.

They would not dare again to throw a snowball at him!

He was a highly respected Decepticon, a high ranking medic who had to be treated with respect and –

_Whosh!_

Again, a snowball hit him right in his face and then another and another, until he stopped counting.

Growling and grumbling, he tried again to get on his feet, but Starscream and Breakdown did not even give him the slightest chance to do so. They attacked him and laughed at him and made fun of him.

Ohhh how much he would have loved to wipe the smirk off of their faces!

But he could do nothing more than just lay there and trying to protect himself from further attacks.

His claws dug deep into the snow and finally he also made a snowball and immediately afterwards he threw it blindly in the direction of his "attackers" and he seemed to have landed a direct hit, because he heard Breakdown shriek and a little later the ground trembled beneath him, as the huge bot had landed in the snow. However, he was still laughing, which told Knockout that he had fun and he felt how his own lips twitched with amusement. Especially when he threw a load of snow in the face of Starscream.

It was not long until a wild snowball fight broke out and a little later Knockout lay sprawled out in the snow. But this time his mouth was wide open, as cheerful laughter poured over his lips which seemed to infect the other two Decepticons, because Starscream and Breakdown himself couldn't stop laughing anymore.

"We have to try this with Lord Megatron!" It suddenly came from a laughing Starscream and Knockout and Breakdown almost exploded from laughing so much as pictures crept into their minds.

In the moment when Starscream fell over laughing and landed face first in the snow, Knockout couldn't stop laughing anymore and he knew that this day couldn't have been nicer.

Now he understood why humans loved the snow.

It did not only look beautiful, but it also brought lots of fun and joy.

And after all they had been through some fun and laughter would do them good.

And what was that what humans always said?

Laughter was indeed the best medicine…

**_The End_**


End file.
